


What I Love, I Devour

by desirefordanger



Series: The Homosexuals Get It On [1]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Blowjobs, Flustered Marvin, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Nervous Wreck Marvin, Smut, im bad at tags, marvin’s had a boring day at work, whizzer going down, whizzer sucks off marvin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desirefordanger/pseuds/desirefordanger
Summary: In which Marvin’s has a boring day at school and Whizzer takes it upon himself to take his lover’s mind off it.





	What I Love, I Devour

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i’m thinking of doing a series of smut for whizzvin since i have a lotta ideas but depends on time and shit

“Whizzer? Honey, I’m home.” Marvin called as he got inside from his early shift at work. He hated the early shifts, getting out of bed when a clingy Whizzer was still very much asleep and latched onto him was nothing short of a _nightmare._

 

“Whiz?” He got no response. He kicked off his shoes and made his way upstairs, greeted by the sound of bath water draining and soon after Whizzer emerged from the bathroom with a towel around him. Marvin took off his jacket and Whizzer shot him a deadpan warning look. Making a real deal of it, Marvin hung up his jacket and Whizzer smiled widely in satisfaction.

 

“C’mere.” Whizzer made his way towards Marvin with his arms outstretched. The latter ducked away with a chuckle.

 

“Wet.” Marvin pointed out, prodding him in the chest before heading into their bedroom and rubbing his eyes. Whizzer just stuck his tongue out at Marvin’s back. “God I hate my work.”

 

Whizzer had heard this plenty times before but pretended to feign interest as he dried himself off. “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.” Marvin opened his mouth to continue then raised an eyebrow at Whizzer expectantly. “You planning on putting on fresh clothes?”

 

“Fuck no. Maybe a robe but…” Whizzer trailed off with a shrug and moved towards Marvin, gripping his tie and using it to yank him even closer. “I think you’d prefer me naked.” Marvin flushed. What a nervous wreck. “Wanna join?”

 

Marvin seemed to consider this for a moment before sighing. “Fine… but no sex.”

 

“No sex… at all?” Whizzer insinuated, raising an eyebrow and getting rid of that dreadful tie first and foremost.

 

“Why? What are you planning?” Marvin inquired suspiciously.

 

“Blooowjob?” Whizzer drawled with a smirk and the shirt was gone next.

 

“Just a blowjob?” The belt was being taken off now.

 

“Mhm” Belt was gone.

 

“Nothing in return?” Marvin asked as Whizzer dropped down his pants and let Marvin step out of them.

 

“That’s what pretty boys are supposed to do, right?”

 

“Right. Fine.”

 

“You’ll love it. Trust me, dearie.” Whizzer guided Marvin over to the bed and kissed him deeply, building him up. He certainly had his methods. He devoured him with passion until he was practically throbbing for friction, hands roaming his body and lips clashing in a frenzy of lust.

 

Finally, Whizzer moved down Marvin’s body and Marvin laid down like he usually would, just like a bad idea. The pretty boy took his cock into his hand and grinned to himself. “Just a lil bit of making out and you’re rock solid, huh, Marv?”

 

“Just… shut up and suck me off.” Marvin grumbled out.

 

“As you wish…” Whizzer began by swirling his tongue around the tip tantalisingly, flicking his slit and building him up to it. He craved to see him unravel before his eyes just from his mouth and what it could do to him. Marvin was already panting, eyes shut closed.

 

Keeping his eyes locked on Marvin, Whizzer went down in a swift motion, taking in almost Marvin’s entire length and causing him to let out a choked gasp. If Whizzer could smirk, he would have. He started moving his head slowly. Marvin’s hand came down to thread his fingers through his hair and tug harshly. Whizzer moaned exaggeratingly around his cock. The vibrations made Marvin let out an “Aaah~”

 

The tug only gave Whizzer motivation to speed up. Bobbing his head eagerly, hand covering and rubbing anything he missed. Even hollowing his cheeks for added pleasure. Marvin wasn’t nearly as vocal as Whizzer in bed but he was torn apart in the pleasure of it all, writhing in pure ecstasy. His grip on Whizzer’s hair only tightened as a coil in his stomach started to grow hotter. He covered his face out of instinct and he started become louder. “Fu...Fuck. Oh Jesus, Whizzer… Whizzer, baby…” His sentences became more incoherent the closer he came to his climax. “So close… Don’t stop, baby…”

 

Whizzer shot him a smug look. At this point, he would’ve stopped to see Marvin’s reaction but the grip on his hair and Marvin’s stuttering thrusts rendered him from doing so. He simply complied and continued until Marvin groaned out his name and grasped at his hair hard, coming down his throat.

 

Slight alarm came at the sudden load but Whizzer tried to swallow it the best he could and pulled away. Marvin was breathless and sweating, breath coming in short snatches eventually.

 

“Bet that was worth it, eh?” Whizzer was clearly very pleased in his own abilities.

 

“Yeah… yeah.” Marvin shot him that heart-warming smile and held his arms out for him. “C’mere, love.”

 

Reminiscing the scene from earlier, Whizzer smirked. “Wet.” He teased, even though Marvin hadn’t sweated _that_ much.

 

Taking hold of Whizzer’s wrist, Marvin yanked him down with him, making Whizzer yelp and quickly rolled on top of him, shutting him up with a firm kiss.

 

Whizzer hummed into the kiss and finally pulled away. “Nothing in return, remember?”

 

“How about a cuddle?” Marvin offered happily, smile etched into his face.

 

“Now how could I say no to that?” Whizzer returned the smile and eventually the two got comfortable. Skin touching skin and limbs entangled. It was hot, also very sweet. And they wouldn’t trade it for the world.


End file.
